resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Manchester, England (level)/Transcript
Cutscene: Troubling Signs An image of Parker boarding a VTOL outside the Grimsby conversion center is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' I was able to make it to the surface and summon a rescue. Flying into the Chimeran territory was always dangerous, but we had to risk it. image of [[Hale] boarding the VTOL is shown] Hale made it out shortly after. I looked for any further signs of conversion. Fever..nervous movement... paranoia. There was nothing. Just the gold-colored eyes. map showing the VTOL's passage from Grimsby to [[Manchester, England (level)|Manchester] is shown.] We flew directly to Manchester. Soldiers had been trying to recover the convoy ever since my squad was ambushed. They knew what was in it. They knew it was our last hope for defeating the Chimera. image of Hale disembarking from the VTOL into the battle is shown. I wanted to take Hale back to Northern Command for debriefing. Maybe he could sense I was suspicious of him. He joined the Manchester squad before I could say a word. Fade to black. "Path of Least Resistance" Convoy Recovery Manchester, England 12 July 1951 - 09:38 GMT Hale disembarks from the VTOL, which flies away. He is alongside a group of British soldiers, who are in a full-scale battle with Hybrids ahead of them. *'British Soldier 1': Beauty! The American reinforcement is here! Welcome to the end of the world! *'British Soldier 2': Captain Mitchell, B-squad en route to your position! *'Captain Mitchell:' Make it fast. The Chimera want this convoy as bad as we do. Get down the hill! *'British Soldier 3': Yes, sir! *'British Soldier 4': Shooter up top! B-Squad wipe out the first group of Hybrids and regroup at the pile of sandbags at the top of the first hill *'British Soldier 5': Go, go, GO! *'British Soldier 6': I need some ammo! *'British Soldier 7': Onwards! *'British Soldier 9': Hey men, on me! B-Squad start to charge down the hill, fighting three hybrids trying to pin them back *'British Soldier 8': one Hybrid is killed by Hale Good shot! *'British Soldier 10': Cover me! The three hybrids are killed and B-Squad proceed to the next area *'British Soldier 10': I've had enough of that nonsense! More hybrids rush out behind a second sandbag defensive fortification *'British Soldier 11': More of them! *'British Soldier 12': Behind cover! The second sangbag defensive position falls to the Humans and B-Squad advance again. *'British Soldier 13': Reload! *'British Soldier 14': Go! Go ahead now! ''B-Squad proceed down the second hill killing the ambushing hybrid *'British Soldier 15': Recon on hand! Hale turns right into an old building and Leapers and Hybrids spring out to attack him. *'British Soldier 16': We've got company! *'British Soldier 17': Good shot! Good shot then! *'British Soldier 18': killing a hybrid Gotcha! *'British Soldier 19': Sniper! *'British Soldier 4': a spotter Shooter up top! *'British Soldier 20': Grenade! *'British Soldier 21': Move up! B-Squad clear the hybrids in the area and a large Leaper pack attack them. *'British Soldier 22': Leapers! B-Squad after sustaining heavy casaulties wipe out the Leaper pack and a VTOL arrives dropping more reinforcements. *'British Soldier 23': Here they come! The two factions rush into each other engaging a fierce battle *'British Soldier 24': There's more of them. *'British Soldier 25': Move it! B-Squad round a bus, where four hybrids are lurking *'British Soldier 26': We've got more of them! B-Squad turn right and down the slope Leapers are seen crawling down the wall of a house. *'British Soldier 27': Coming down the wall! *'British Soldier 28': attacked by a Leaper They're on top of me! *'British Soldier 29': Find cover! The Leaper pack is wiped out and B-Squad encounter heavy resistance in front of the bridge *'British Soldier 30': Keep your head down! *'British Soldier 31': We've gotta get out of the open! B-Squad cross the bridge, some hybrids sprint across the end of the bridge *'British Soldier 32': killing a hybrid I got one! the surviving hybrids reach a Sentry Gun placement drilling shots into the advancing B-Squad *'British Soldier 33': Watch out! When finally approaching the entrance to Manchester Cathedral, a Howler climbs onto a wall and howls. *'British Soldier 34': Hostiles near the church! Nathan Hale kills the Howler. Cutscene: Ambush in the Cathedral Map of Manchester. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The convoy was stranded on the west side of Manchester. The site was guarded by Stalkers, so the only route in was on foot. of the Cathedral A radio message from Hale's squad said they were entering Manchester Cathedral. image of the Cathedral The Cathedral was a field hospital during the war. It was abandoned in a hurry and still had some supplies and ammunition. Unfortunately, it was also a breeding ground for some of the lower forms of Chimera. The image turns to real-life as Hale and his squad enters the Cathedral. A Leaper darts pass in front of the viewers, alerting Hale. A distinct Leaper scream is heard as Hale cautiously looks up. "The Cathedral" Manchester, England 11:14 GMT Swarms of Leapers starts climbing down the pillars. '' *'British Soldier 35': Bugger! It's Leapers! *'British Soldier 36': Look alive, boys! *'British Soldier 37': Argh! you dirty little bastards! *'British Soldier 38': We've got company! *'British Soldier 39': I've got one! ''The majority, if not all, of B-Squad are wiped out by the Leapers, who themselves get slayed as well, but by Nathan Hale. Steelheads break into the scene firing Auger Rifles. After disposing the Howlers, Hybrids, Steelheads and entering pass a nearby tavern, two British soldiers appear in an alley and join Hale. *'British Soldier 40': Here they come! Hale and the British soldiers proceed down the street taking on leapers, the soldiers turn a corner and start fighting Steelheads and hybrids on the street and hiding in shops. *'British Soldier 41': Take cover! The soldiers proceed up the street and also take out two Howlers before reaching a minefield. (If one of the soldiers survives and reaches the minefield: Go on ahead Sarge, I've got you covered) (More than one soldier survives: Go on ahead Sarge, we'll catch up.) Hale goes through the minefield and then the playground and derlict buildings. Eventually he is so close he can here Mitchell's men battling the Chimera in the square as he fights his own set of Chimera in a street nearby. *'British Soldier 42': He's got a bead on us! *'British Soldier 43': Come on! *'British Soldier 44': There's too bloddy many of them! *'British Soldier 45': They just keep coming! *'British Soldier 46': Here they come! *'Captain Mitchell Radio:' Mitchell to Command, Chimera beat us to the convoy. They're firmly entrenched. We could do with some help from on high. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Negative on that request, Captain. We can't bring air cover with a Stalker in the area. You'll have to flush it out. *'Captain Mitchell Radio:' Affirmative, Command. We'll make this place bloody sterile. Mitchell out. Hale comes up against a Sentry Gun *'British Soldier 47': We've got company. *'British Soldier 48': Even more of them! *'British Soldier 49': They're coming from everywhere! *'British Soldier 48': I'm pinned down here! *'British Soldier 50': Behind cover! *'British Soldier 51': Return covering fire! Hale defeats the Sentry gunner and walks towards the steps. Cutscene: Stalker Sightings Hale advance near some stairs. A British soldier spots him from a window above the stairs. *'British Soldier 52:' Hell, mate. You alright? Get in here. Map of Manchester with a red circle drawn around the convoy site. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Captain Mitchell's squad had located the convoy. Unfortunately, Stalker sightings in the area made immediate recovery impossible. of a Stalker The Stalker is one of the Chimera's most feared weapons. They move quickly and fire anti-aircraft missiles with deadly accuracy. The technology used in the Stalker remains one of the most intriguing and frustrating mysteries of the Chimera. Image then shows some British soldiers defending the concoy.] Mitchell had been fighting a losing battle most of the morning, holding out until reinforcements arrived. Meanwhile the Chimera kept coming. To everyone on the ground it seemed the convoy was all but lost. "Outgunned" 12 July 1951 - 13:35 GMT Hale climbs up the stairs of a ruined house to see Captain Mitchell's squad defending the convoy against the Chimera. Gameplay *'British Soldier 53': Guess we found the fight! Hale joins the fight with the British soldiers against the Chimera. *'British Soldier 53': towards a group of Chimera Over there! *'British Soldier 54': Get down! *'British Soldier 54': Come on then! *'Captain Mitchell:' This standoff won't last! We're taking that supply truck! Braddock, you've got right flank! Go! *'Braddock': his squad members Now follow me! Mitchell Yes Sir! *'British Soldier 55': Grenade! Braddock and his men advance to the right flank near the supply truck. *'Braddock:' I'm in position! *'British Soldier 56': Taking fire! *'British Soldier 57': Here come more of them! *'British Soldier 58': We have to keep moving! When pressing forward. *'Captain Mitchell:' Press forward! Bowling, take your squad to the centre. Hold that ground! *'Bowling:' Yes, sir! Bowling and his squad advance forward ridding Chimera from more of the square. After clearing out the Hybrids. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Captain, be advised, we have a bandit closing on your position. *'Captain Mitchell:' We can't wait, right lads? Moments later, a Chimeran Dropship appears on the south end of the roundabout. *'British Soldier 59:' We've got a Buzzard! It's laying an egg, Captain! The Dropship then drops its container, releasing Hybrid and Steelhead reinforcements. *'Captain Mitchell:' Wrap it and wring it, lads. Jacobs, Kelly, lay down suppressive fire on the left. Drive them to the right! We'll set them up, you knock them down! Auger fires are being drawn into the firefight. *'British Soldier 60:' Cover's useless! Auger shots go right through it! After having wipe out the reinforcements, a Stalker appears on the north side of the roundabout. *'British Soldier 61:' Stalker! *'Captain Mitchell:' That's the AA we're looking for! All forces, get to cover. Give it some room! As British forces and Hale fire into the front side of the Stalker. *'Captain Mitchell:' It's weak in the back. Focus fire on the power core! If inflict some damages to the Stalker. *'Captain Mitchell:' Willet, take out its power core! If inflicting enough damage to the Stalker. *'Captain Mitchell:' That's doing it! Put that rusty twitcher on its arse! Hale and British troops successfuly destroy the Stalker while protecting the convoy. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts